Acsis: Staying Gold A story of first love
by OutsidersGirl2718
Summary: This is a story about Ponyboy and how he yet again has to write a theme for creative writing, but this time it is for extra credit. It takes place about two years after Johnny and Dally died. Ponyboy meets a soc girl who very easily could be a greaser and they fall in love. This is my first story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Acsis

**Chapter 1**

One year after Johnny and Dally died, my life was hard and sad. I barley had any fun. I was doing better in school but it wasn't the same.

The middle of 11th grade year everything changed. There was someone new in school. A new student, a girl named Alex Acsis. Alex was a soc. I was a greaser but we hung out together anyway. That's when my life started to get exciting.

"Where's Ponyboy?" She said on her first day, acting like she needed me for something. She was my lab partner in science, my home room class. The teacher had told Alex that she could go to me if she needed anything. She looked everywhere for me and found me. I never really knew why she needed me.

The first I met her I liked her. I had a feeling that we'd be friends. Alex was different than any other girl I knew. She was a tough girl, but she did have eight brothers. Six of them were older and two of them were younger. Okay, five older brothers and a twin that was five minutes older (Andrew). Alex damn well could have been a greaser. She carries a dark red handled switch blade she got from her grandpa when he was twelve.

She never really wore a skirt or even a dress expect a few times a month or while she was dancing. Alex had long dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Alex had her hair back in a rubber band most of the time. Alex made a lot of her clothes, she seemed to have a style all of her own. I don't know anything about fashion, so I don't really know how to explain it.

But enough about the perfect girl for me. Her older brothers felt they needed to control her and the younger ones loved her. Alex's siblings included: Michel, Rico, Jake, Jason, Josh, Andrew, James (Jamie) and Jaren.

Life got interesting in our 12th grade year. Most of her girlfriends hated Alex, expect Mary Layton. Her parents don't care for me that much, because my good friend Johnny killed Bob. His family was a good friend of Alex's family. Cherry Valance and Alex's family are good friends too. Alex has known Cherry since she was three. Cherry, Marcia, Alex, and Mary do almost everything together, the girl stuff. The stuff I wouldn't want to do. The stuff like gossip and all that other girl crap.

But all in all... Alex was a soc. She wasn't someone that I was supposed to hang out with, but I guess we like defying the ordinary. Soda was already giving me a hard enough time, but I promised him this: Whatever I did I wouldn't fall in love with her.

I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my first story. Sorry chapter one was so short. I been working on this story for years and wrote most of it when I was 12. I lot of it has to be rewritten. I keep laughing at myself for how I wrote a lot of these chapters. So I have I lot of rewriting to do. Chapter 3 up soon! Didn't say this in chapter one but everything belongs to S.E Hinton expect for Alex and her family. **_

**Chapter 2 **

I said I wasn't gunna fall in love with her, well I did. I did like Romeo when he first met Juliet, but sadly worse if that's even possible.

"Ding Dong"I open door slowly and there's a black wooden box on the porch. I bring it in and Darry and Sodapop get up from the table as I set it down to open it. I realize that I don't know how to open this kinda box. Darry realizes this and grabs the hammer from the counter from making repairs to the cabinets. He opens it harshly but careful for Darry. In the box were three smaller black boxes. Each box had a gold watch for me and my brothers.

"Who's it from?" Sodapop asked.

"I don't know" I said.

Then Darry noticed a note nicely folded on lined paper with handwriting that you could tell was a girl's. He hands it to me and I read aloud: Dear Ponyboy and his brothers,

My Dad couldn't sell last year's watches. So he was going to send them back to the manufacture. So I decided that we give them to you and your brothers as gift for being such I great friend to me.

:)Alex Acsis

"Oooh! She signed it with a happy face. She must like you Pony," Soda says being his playful self.

"Knock it off Soda." I said not amused.

For I didn't want them to know that I had the biggest thing for Alex.

"Who's the girl? And how in the world did she get our address?" Darry says concerned and confused.

A girl I know from school. She's my friend, I guess. She soc, but she's really nice." I say and smile.

"You have a crush on her don't you Pony?" Darry said

"I guess." I said"

"Well you either do or don't and you do cause you can't just say "I guess." Soda said

I roll my eyes and said "Fine. I do."

Darry and Soda both smiled at me.

Then Soda said smiling "Well you should go thank her and maybe even ask her out.

I looked at him like no. Then I left with her address in mind before they could say anything else. Once I finally got to her house I realized that it is huge and mine would look like a shed compared to hers. I was a little afraid to be in neighborhood. I guess it was just fear of bad experiences; I was surprised I even made it there unharmed. Then all of a sudden the front door opened and Alex was in the door way.

"Hi Ponyboy," Alex said a little puzzled.

"Hi I came to thank you for the watches you gave my brothers and I," I said

"Oh, yes it was my idea. I'll tell him you say thank you. I can see you like yours cause you're wearing it," She said with a smile.

"Yea," I said trying not show the fact that I was blushing.

"I was going to go on a walk. I need a moment away from my crazy family. You want to come?" Alex said stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"Sure" I said still feeling a little afraid to be in her part of town.

We walked for quite a while just talking about everything. Alex is the first person in a while that I felt I could talk to (expect Soda). I really wanted to smoke but I was afraid Alex would judge me for being a greaser.

Then Alex smiled and laughed I guess whatever I said was funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked

She couldn't seem to say it with a straight face.

She managed to get it out. "I just told you my mom is Italian and you asked if she's from Germany, she's from Italy."

"Oh, how is that funny?" I asked

"Because the look on your face was priceless." She said.

"Oh, okay" I said

"I'm sorry," Alex said

"It's fine" I said.

"That was mean. I'm sorry that was my bitchy soc coming out," She said feeling a little bad about it.

"You're not a bitchy, you're perfect" I said with a smile.

She smiles back and said "Thanks."

We walked in silence. We ended up at the drive in midday. I thought Alex would be ashamed to be seen with me, but then again we are always together at school. I decided to smoke anyways, Alex just ignored it.

Alex broke the silence with "I'm not perfect. I'm the only girl in my family besides my mom. I'm a soc, so yes I can be quite bitchy sometimes. When you have spent half your life trying to not be what everyone wants you to be. You can be a bit of a bitch. Most girls I know on my side are bitches."

I looked at speechless for a moment.

"Well I'm glad you're not a bitch." I said with a smile.

She smiled back at me "Yea, me too."

"What did we do our science project on again?" I said changing the subject.

Alex just smiled and said "How easily people forget things"

"Oh" I said blushing

She smiled "It's alright"

I looked at my watch "We should be ending back. It is 1:30"

"Yea, we should" She said.

As we started to head back I noticed people looking at us. Alex had noticed too. She just looked around and then at me. The next thing I know she grabs my hand.

"Screw what people think!" She said laughing a little.

I laughed with her and said "Yea your right!"

We walked back and she kissed by cheek and said "Thank you for today."

I smiled "You're welcome."

I walked back home. That was a Friday, so the following day was Saturday. I woke up at eight and quickly showered and went to go look for her note. Re- reading it I looked to see if she left her number, no number.


	3. Chapter 3

Acsis

Chapter 3

We were always together at school we were both about sixteen and in the same advanced classes as all the senior socs. People would talk and give us looks all the time; it never seemed to bother Alex. Then again that Friday was the first time we were ever seen together not at school or doing homework at the library.

Now back to that Saturday, at about 8:10 Soda got up and Two-Bit and Steve showed up.

"Superman here? "Steve asked going in the kitchen to find cake.

"No he left before I woke up" I said.

Two-Bit grabbed a beer and turned on the TV to watch no other than Mickey Mouse.

"What is this?" Two-Bit said finding Alex's note on the coffee table.

I ran into the living room and grabbed it from him, stuffing it in my pocket. Realizing right after I did that it looked suspicious.

"Pony has a girlfriend!" Two-Bit said laughing.

"No! She's just a friend." I said realizing I was blushing a little.

"Oh really than why didn't you let me read the note?" Two-Bit said.

By this time Soda had finished showering and said from the bathroom "Yea Pony has a crush on some soc girl"

"Oh really, it's not that red head is it?" Steve said with a mouth full of cake and peeking from the kitchen.

"Cherry? No, she's different her name is... "

I was cut off by Soda.

"It's Rico's sister," He said buttoning his DX shirt.

"WHAT!? Rico's sister. Her family HATES our kind! Two-Bit said.

"Why?" I said

By now Steve had come back into the living room.

"Something happened between her and one of us from another gang. I don't know who or what it was. Soda you ready yet? We need to go now!" Steve said as her started to head for the door.

"What do you mean something happened?" I asked

"Yea I'm ready" Soda said as her put on his shoes, which was rare for him.

"I don't know Pony, I need to go." Steve said and left with Soda.

I turned to Two-Bit, he was still watching Mickey Mouse.

He noticed and looked at me and said "All I know is it had to do with Tim Shepherd"

"Tim? I wonder what happened?" I thought myself.

"Hey, Two-Bit you wanna go see a movie or something? I said putting on my shoes.

"Yea, sure," He said as he got up and turned off the TV.

We left soon after that. Two-Bit and I walked to the drive in. It wasn't open at 8:45 in the morning. That whole time we were walking and even when we realized the drive in was not open Two-Bit kept trying to get my to talk about Alex.

"What's Rico's sister like? Is she hot?" Two-Bit kept asking.

"Would you quit it with all the questions!?" I said annoyed

"Just answer me! I wanna know!" he said almost yelling

"Okay, okay! She's different, but in a good way. She beautiful, actually no, she's gorgeous. Happy now?" I said probably blushing.

"Yes, now one last question. Is she your girlfriend?" Two-Bit said.

"No, but I hope she will be." I said.


End file.
